May I see some ID?
by Love the Omni
Summary: An old friend of Kai's comes to visit. But something's changed and something is really wrong with her. Will she be ok? KaiOC COMPLETE
1. Prologue

May I see some I.D.?

Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or anything about it.

Hi! Well this is my first fanfic _on this site_. Hope you enjoy, because I sure had fun making it. I'm not sure what season that this would be in. Sorry.

I finally updated all the little things I wanted to fix. Hope you like it a bit better.

* * *

I was practicing my Beyblading in the park. 

"Let it Rip!" I called. I wasn't really paying attention to practicing. Something else was on my mind. Actually, I didn't know what it was. I was remembering the only happy times I had in my childhood. The times-

My cell phone rang and interrupted my thoughts. Dranzer jumped up and I caught him and I pulled out my cell phone. It was kind of weird for me to have one, actually. No one ever called me. No one even liked me.

"Hello?" I asked, hiding my confused expression. That's something I was good at. Hiding.

"Kai?" asked a soft voice on the other line. "T-this i-is Ivisi. L-long time no see, eh?" I was shocked. What was she doing calling me now? I haven't seen her in 11 years. It was weird that she'd just suddenly call now. Something was up.

"Hey, D." I said. "This is a little sudden."

"I-I know, Kai, I just…" Her voice was quavering on the other line. Something was really wrong. Back when I was 5 and she was 4, we had both been hyper kids who loved to play and get into all sorts of mischief. Now, talking to me, she was anything but hyper; and well, I suppose… the main reason I changed…

"Kai…" D said. "Listen… the reason I called…" she paused. "I'm headed to the town you live in right now for… business, and I wondered if you'd let me stay at your place until I have to leave. I mean…if you don't want to I can find a hotel… I…"

I didn't really want her in _my home_ but I… I desperately wanted to see her. What kind of _15 year old_ travels on business, anyway? Something was wrong…terribly wrong. I had to find out what.

"You can come." I interrupted.

"Really?" Ivisi asked. "I-I'm not intruding, am I?"

"Not at all, D." I sensed no emotion in her voice. She was becoming cold and uncaring like me. I didn't want her to be like me. I don't want anyone to suffer like I do.

"Well, my plane arrives tomorrow." She said. That was surprising. Why'd she call me so late? Her plane was _tomorrow_. Why didn't she call me a week ago or something?

"That's cool." I said. "What time?"

"It shows up at about 2:00 your time."

"Ok." I said. "I'll go pick you up."

"Thanks, K. You're the best." She hung up and I did too. I had a lot of thinking to do. What had happened to the only best friend I had ever had in the world? I didn't want her to be this way. I didn't want her to be like me. I didn't want her to suffer like me.


	2. Ivisi arrives

May I see some I.D.?

Chapter 1

Notify me if you see any grammar errors. I'm trying to get them all out. That's right! I'm back!

By the way: The Prologue and this chapter are the only ones in Kai's POV.

* * *

I woke up a little earlier than usual. It was the day for D to come. Her plane was due to show up in 11 hours. It was 3:00 in the morning. I sat on my bed staring at the wall in front of me with an unreadable stare. I sat there until 10:00. That's when my doorbell rang. I opened the door to see Tyson Kinomiya out there. He was part of my Beyblading team. The most _annoying_ one on the team, I might add.

"What do you want?" I asked, coldly.

"The team's gonna practice together. You want to come?"

"No" I said, showing no emotions at all. I was good at that. I tried to close the door and leave it at that, but Tyson blocked the door.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I have somewhere to be." I said.

"Where?" Tyson asked.

"Do you have to know everything?"

"Yeah, I want to know why you're not going to show up!" I sighed mentally. He was going to find out about D eventually. I guess I'd tell him.

"I have to pick a friend up from the airport." I said.

"Really?" Tyson exclaimed. "Can we come?"

"Excuse me?"

"Can the team come? We'll help you say hi to him"

"_Her_"

"It's a girl?" Tyson asked, astonished. "I would have never expected that from you, Kai." I ignored that statement.

"You can't come." I said.

"Why not?" I was tempted to say 'she'll never come back if she sees you' but I didn't.

"I don't think that the sight of _you _will welcome her here very much."

"Aw, come on." Tyson said. "We'll be good!" God! Did he just start pouting? He was fakely getting all teary eyed. I didn't think that was very funny.

"You can go if you shut up." I said, rolling my eyes. I gave up. The Ivisi I _used _to know would've been mad as hell at me if I hadn't invited him to come with me, anyway. I wonder if D would give a damn, now.

"Really!" Tyson yelled.

"Whatever" I said. "Just be back by 1:00 or I'm leaving without you.

"Ok! I'll go tell the others!" He ran off. I rolled my eyes and shut the door.

* * *

We finally arrived at the airport. Tyson, Rei, Max, and I got out of the car.

"Wow!" Max said. "Kai's friends with a _girl_?"

"Yeah, I know!" Tyson exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and ignored them. Rei was quiet. He was the only one on the team that I could stand.

We walked in the airport and finally got to the area where everyone was getting off the plane. We waited until finally everyone was off the plane.

"Where is she?" Rei asked. I had expected that I wouldn't recognize her. I hadn't seen her since she was 3 so I wouldn't recognize her, anyway. But D and I had a trick. I was silent but all of a sudden I blurted out:

"May I see some I.D.?" A girl from behind a column came out and looked at me.

"Who said my name?" She asked. I was shocked. So was she. She dropped both the bags she was carrying. I couldn't think straight. That was Ivisi?

"Damn! She is _fine_." Tyson said. I had to admit he was right- wait a second! First of all: this is Tyson. He is never right. Second of all: We're talking about my childhood friend, Ivisi. We're just friends.

"Don't hit on D, Tyson, or you'll answer to me." I said. I walked over to D and gave her a hug.

"Hey, D" I said when we pulled out of the hug.

"Hey, Kai." I.D. said, trying to smile but failing. She was skinnier than I thought she'd be. Ivisi loved junk food when she was little. I hadn't expected _this_ of her.

"You brought friends?" Ivisi asked, seeing the rest of the bladebreakers. "That's different." she said. Even way back when, when I was 4, I never had friends. None except for her.

"This is Tyson Kinomiya, Rei Kon, and Max Mizuharra."

"Hi, boys!" Ivisi said with the most cheerful sounding voice that I had heard since way back.

"Guys this is…"

"Ivisi Deoxys Detari" D interrupted. She had a habit of using her middle name when she introduced herself. I had always told her not to do that.

"Nice to meet _you_." Tyson said in a flirtatious way. I glared at him and he backed off, though.

* * *

When we were done dropping everyone off and giving Ivisi a tour around town (Tyson insisted), we arrived at my house. I offered to carry her bags in for her but she, as expected, yelled at me not to treat her like a lady and more like one of the guys or she'll whoop my ass. I wouldn't doubt it. Ivisi's tough. But I could beat her. I have before.

"Where do I sleep?" D asked. I paused. Come to think of it I hadn't really thought about it.

"You can sleep in my bed. I'll sleep on the couch" I said, not even realizing what I was saying.

"Excuse me?" D said. "Hell no! What did I just say about treating me like a lady? I said… blah blah blah blah" That's all I heard. I just tuned her out.

"Fine." I said. "Sleep on the couch. See if I care." I walked away and I.D. nodded.

"You _bet_ you don't" she said.

"You want something to drink?" I asked.

"Um… sure." Ivisi said. "I'll just have some water" I knew her better than that. She would never want _just_ water. I got it for her anyway. I came back to the living room to see her already asleep on the couch. Poor Ivisi. I…

I left her water on the coffee table and put a blanket over her. It was weird. Some people sleep with smiles on their faces; some people are calm and have an innocent look; others toss and turn, but D had a look of pure pain on her face. It scared me…


	3. What's wrong with D?

May I see some I.D.?

What's wrong with D?

Disclaimer: Beyblade is not mine but D sure is

By the way: This is the first chapter that's not in Kai's point of view. I decided to make this fun and put it in Ivisi's view.

* * *

I woke up a lot earlier then Kai did. I got dressed real quick and made myself some breakfast. I left a note to Kai on the couch. He'd understand. K's a good guy. I went out the door and went to the park. I got out my blade.

"Hey Advance Guardian" I said to my bit beast. "Ready?" I put him in my launcher.

"Let it Rip!" I cried. Advance Guardian swerved around for a while until I heard someone coming. It was a man's voice. I instinctively froze up. Fear shown in my eyes and I knew it. Advance Guardian jumped into my hand and I climbed up a nearby tree. The man passed by. I knew him. He was looking around as if searching for something.

I was still panting when he was so far down the path I couldn't see him anymore. I knew I shouldn't have come here. What if Kai found out about what happened? What would he say? But I noticed that look on _his_ face. He was… just like me. I was wondering if something like what happened to me happened to him.

I waited until it was time and jumped into another tree and another. I couldn't see anyone when I jumped down.

* * *

I got back to Kai's house to see him on his bed, staring at Dranzer. The sight of him made me feel sad but I didn't react. Kai didn't know anything. I'd tell him one day.

"_So did you have a good day at school?"_

I shuddered. I didn't know where the voice came from. "Hi, Kai" I said.

"Hey" Kai replied. He looked over at me. "How long are you staying here, anyway" This caught me by surprise.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"When's your _business_ over?" He asked. I couldn't get anything past Kai. He was a thinker. But it wasn't time to tell him. Not yet.

"I'm leaving…" I paused. "Tomorrow"

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Why do you look so surprised?"

"I don't know" Kai said, shrugging. "You just made it sound as if it was going to be longer."

I shrugged and went over to the couch. I got something out of my backpack. Kai seemed to be thinking again so he wasn't paying attention. I got the water Kai had given me last night and swallowed my pills. Kai then noticed what I was doing.

"D!" Kai said.

"Yeah?" I asked, not even noticing him jump off of his bed.

"What are you taking?" I looked at him and down at the pills I was taking. I let out a little chuckle.

"No, Kai." I said, answering a question I knew he was about to ask. "These are prescription"

"Oh" Kai said, calming down but going over to the couch to sit next to me. "For what?"

"It's…" I was going to leave tomorrow. Maybe I should tell him. "They're…" I stuttered. I didn't even know what they were for. "I'm taking antidepressants" I said.

"You-you're depressed?" Kai asked.

"Well, I don't feel depressed" I said, choosing my words carefully. "My Dr. just kind of ignored me when I asked about them."

Kai was silent. Then there came the big question. "Did something happen to you, Ivisi?"

I was at a loss for words. Then I finally spoke up. "Kai…" I Paused. "Something did happen" I said. "And I'm not on a _business_ trip"

"Well, duh" Kai said. "But _what_ happened? You can tell me"

No. No I couldn't.


	4. Confession

May I see some I.D.?

Confession

Disclaimer: I own D. I don't own

By the way: I decided to put this is Kai's point of view again.

* * *

I was silent; but I couldn't hold it in anymore "Did something happen to you, Ivisi?"

D stared into space. It almost looked as if she hadn't heard me. I was about to ask her again when she finally said something. "Kai…" She said. "Something did happen. And I'm not on a _business_ trip"

"Well, duh" I said, pointing out the obvious. "But _what_ happened? You can tell me"

Ivisi shut her eyes tight and she hugged her arms close to her body. Then she decided to speak up.

"I don't have anywhere to go" Ivisi said.

"What-" I was quiet, but I decided to ask anyway. "What happened to your parents?"

Ivisi looked over at me and smiled, but she still had the pain in her eyes. "A lot of time has past ever since we grew up together…" Ivisi said. "Ever since the Balkov Abbey…"

I looked down at the ground. I didn't feel like talking about the Abbey. But Ivisi went on.

"Ever since my parents dragged me away…" Ivisi shuddered. "My dad died about a few weeks after we moved in." Ivisi said. "He had some kind of disease… Then my mom couldn't handle to afford everything with just her working so she decided she'd start dating again. She wanted me to have a Step dad. I kind of liked some of her boyfriends, others not so much" she said. "Until she found the perfect one…"

I stared at Ivisi and saw that her face wasn't really showing any expression. I listened to her closely.

"This guy was the best thing had happened to her since... dad." She said. "That's what _she _thought…but one day…" she paused as if she was trying to remember something. "But one day he took out a knife and tried to stab her. I saw it before she did so I launched Advance Guardian at his hand. Then he tried to stab me too. That's how I got this…"

Ivisi pushed he shorts up a bit to reveal a deep scar that went from her knee all the way up to the top of her inner thigh. I was silent. Without realizing it, I had put on my mask again. I was hiding.

"…and…and then mom lunged at him. He stabbed her right in the heart. Right before she died… she told me to get as far away from him as possible. I slipped away just in time. Then I got an idea…I thought of you. Before I could think of anything I was calling you on my cell phone and asking if I could stay there…I'm sorry."

"No" I said. "That's alright"

"But… I've noticed that you have the same look on your face…" I was silent. "Kai? Did something happen to_ you_?"

"Um… yeah" I said. "I-I guess"

"But _what_ happened? You can tell me" Ivisi said, saying the exact same thing I said to her.

"Well, about a year or so after you left, scientists in the Abbey invented Black Dranzer. They said that it was the best beyblade of all. I was one of many kids allowed to look at the power of Black Dranzer. But I couldn't sleep without thinking about it. I wanted to try it, myself. So, the night after seeing Black Dranzer, I got through the security and went to the beystadium where I first saw Black Dranzer. I unhooked it from the automatic launcher and used my own. So, then I put Black Dranzer in and launched. But I'm afraid I didn't know how to use it. I destroyed most of the Abbey and ended up killing several of the other kids in the Abbey. I wasn't hurt at all, though…" I paused.

It was Ivisi's turn to be really silent. She looked at me with those eyes. The eyes I could just stare int… wait! What was I saying? She was just a_ friend_ of mine, right?

"But…" I said, brushing away the thought. "But I was in shock about this and forgot everything that happened. The scientists tried to make me remember but they couldn't. They banned me from the Abbey…"

"And Voltaire sent you here" Ivisi said.

"Yeah" I said.

"So…we've both been through a lot" I nodded.

"Yeah" I said. "I guess we have" We both sat in silence; until D turned her head to look at me.

"Thanks, K" she said. "I… I've never told anyone else about what happened" I gave her a hug.

"It's alright" I said. "Anytime. But…D?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you still leaving?" I asked.

"Well… I don't want to impose"

"Stay here" I said. "It's clear you have nowhere else to go"

"Thanks" D said. "You sure?"

"Positive" I said. "You're welcome here anytime" D gave me her sweet smile and I was positive that I blushed, because D started to giggle. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing" D said, looking away. She looked down at her watch and gasped. "It's really late" She said.

"You want to go to bed?" I asked.

"Nah" D said. "I think I'll stay up tonight" I thought for a moment.

"How about a movie?" I asked.

"Sure" D said. "Pick out whatever you want?"

So we spent that whole night watching movies and throwing popcorn at each other. It was weird because that was probably the most we've smiled in a very long time. Both of us. It was a night to remember.


	5. Shut up, Tyson

May I see some I.D.?

Shut up, Tyson

Disclaimer: The only things that I own are D and her past.

By the way: I'm glad you all liked the story so far. If anyone thinks that this story is crap, feel free to tell me. I don't care. Also, this chapter is in Ivisi's point of view. _And_ I am also known for being confusing. This chapter may be a bit confusing

* * *

I woke up feeling a little weird. It was too warm. I opened my eyes to see strong arms around me. That was why it was so warm. Kai and I had fallen asleep on the couch together. I tried to get up but he was holding me down. 

I blushed at how he was holding me. Then I heard him moan as he was waking up.

"D?" he asked. Then he realized _where_ he was holding me and let go, quickly. We both sat up.

Kai had turned deep red. "I'm sorry about that, D" he said. "I… I didn't do that on purpose"

"I know" I said, looking directly at him. We both stared at each other for a while. I'm not even sure that I was thinking at all; just… staring.

I was the first one to get up. "How about breakfast?" I asked.

"Um… sure" Kai said, getting up too. "And I have to train with the rest of the bladebreakers"

"Can I come?" I asked, emotionlessly.

"I guess" Kai said, also without emotion. "But it won't be very exciting"

"I don't care" I said.

* * *

"Let it rip!" Two voices called.

Kai and I walked into the backyard of the Kinomiya residence, where Tyson and Max were beybattling and Rei, and 2 people I didn't know (I found out later, they were Kenny and Hilary) were watching.

"Hey!" Max called, causing his blade go to off balance. Max's and Tyson's blade jumped up into their hands.

"Hey, it's that _hot_ new girl"

"Shut up, Tyson" Kai said, coldly. I blushed.

"Well she is" Tyson said, running over to me. "How's about you and me go out tonight?" he asked.

I stared at him, coldly. Everyone was looking at me, waiting for me to reply.

"Go to hell" I said, simply.

Tyson was a little thrown off by what I just said, but Kai looked rather proud of me. No one messes with me. I'll whoop their ass.

"Who's up for beybladin'?" I asked, as if I hadn't said anything. Kai smirked.

"I'll try" Rei said, getting up.

"Alright" I said, putting Advance Guardian in my launcher. Rei did the same with Driger.

"Let it rip!" We both called.

**Meanwhile something was happening**

"_Tyson, get over here" _

"_Ow! Stop pulling! I'm coming"_

"_Shut up! Kai will hear you"_

"_Sorry. What did you want to say?"_

"_That girl…" _

"_Yeah! She totally dissed me!"_

"_That's not what I'm talking about" _

"_What are you talking about? Max?"_

"_Did you see…?"_

"_Huh? See what?"_

"_Kai. Smiling. Or more like smirking" _

"_What? I never saw that" _

"_That's 'cause you have you're head too far up you're ass" _

"_Hey!"_

"_Can't you back off?" _

"_What?"_

"_Leave Ivisi alone" _

"_Why? She's hot"_

"_So? She's Kai's"_

"_What the fuck!"_

"_Shut up!" _

"_You're not serious?" _

"_I'm damn serious. I wanna set her up with Kai"_

"_You're out of your mind! Kai doesn't like girls"_

"_He likes her. Couldn't you see? He was showing emotion around her" _

"_Like I give a damn about Kai"_

"_Take that back. He's your friend" _

"_Not since… Just shut up"_

**The beybattle ended now**

* * *

dreaming

* * *

"_So did you have a good day at school?" The man asked. The little girl nodded cautiously._

"_Yes, sir" she said, bowing. _

"_Stop with the formalities" The man said. There was no force in his voice but the little girl flinched. _

"_Yes" She said, almost like she was in a trance. She walked off to her room wondering why he was being so nice. It was this day that she had been worried about. They were alone. No one else was there…_

_The door opened and her eyes shot open. Something was wrong. Someone had come into her room. She didn't dare move. What if it was him? Then…

* * *

_

dream end

* * *

I heard someone scream. Then I heard something over the scream. "D? D, are you ok?" I woke up to see Kai and realized that I was the one who had been screaming. Why had I been screaming? Then I remembered my dream. The girl in it… she… she was me. 


	6. Reality Hurts

May I see some I.D.?

Reality hurts

By the way: **If you** **feel uncomfortable reading about abuse or rape** or anything like that, then don't read. There's some of that in this chapter.

* * *

I was sound asleep in my bed when I heard D scream. I rushed out of my bedroom and ran over to her. It seems like she was having a bad dream.

"D? D, are you ok?" I yelled, over her screaming. She stopped and opened her eyes. There was no emotion in her eyes.

"Kai?" she asked. "I…" she stopped. "I remember."

"Remember?" I asked her. "Remember what?"

"I remember what happened that day" D said. "I remember _why_ he was going to stab my mom"

"…W-why?" I asked.

"He…" Ivisi said. "He wasn't perfect like Mom thought. He hit me every night when mom went to work. Then…" Ivisi flinched and bit her lip. "Then one night mom had to go out of state and made him the babysitter."

"God" I said. "You must have… he must have…"

"That's what I thought" D said, interrupting me. She was biting her lip so hard that it started to bleed.

"D! Don't!" I said putting my arms around her. She didn't fight me and let me hug her. She was really upset.

"But… but he…actually…" she said. "I _w-wish_ he had hit me harder that night instead of what he…" She stopped.

My eyes got big. "W-what happened?"

Ivisi hugged me tighter. "He was unusually nice to me that day" she said. "It was like my mom was there. I was extremely thankful for that because I guessed, just like you, that the worst would happen. But…" she stopped. "But… that night I heard a noise. Someone had come into my room.

_The door opened and her eyes shot open. Something was wrong. Someone had come into her room. She didn't dare move. What if it was him? Then she heard breathing near her face. Someone was making sure if she was asleep or not. She was very good at faking sleep, though. She fooled him. She knew it was him. _

_She felt him slip his hand in her pants, and she let out a small gasp. He unzipped her pants and pulled them down. She opened her eyes but the man pretended not to notice. He kept on stroking her as he pressed his lips against her smaller ones. She shook with tears. She didn't know what he was doing; she didn't know why, but it didn't feel right. She felt…dirty. She cried as he made out with her. He lifted her shirt off of her. She didn't fight it because she knew what he was capable of. She knew that he could beat her. He could kill her…_

_He continued until she had no clothes left. By now all the little girl wanted was to end this. She was whimpering. _

_But then the girl heard another noise from the door. Then there was a gasp. The man stopped and groaned. He had been hit in the back of the head. The little girl gasped. There was her mom. She was home early and she caught him. _

_He pulled out a knife and tried to stab her. The little girl was too quick. She got her Beyblade and launched it at the man's hand. He turned and advanced on her. The man swung the knife at her leg, leaving a deep, permanent, scar that went from her inner thigh to her knee on her right leg. Then the little one's mom lunged at the man but he swung around and stabbed her right in the heart. The little girl launched her blade again, at his head. It knocked him out. _

_The little girl rushed over to her mom with a knife through her heart. _

"_Listen" The dieing woman said to her child. "Get away from here. Go far away where he can't find you. It's too late for me. You can't save me. Now… go. Go and don't look back. Honey…I'm s-sorry… I l-love y-"_

_Then and there…she died._

My eyes widened as she told me the whole story. "D" I said. "You…" All I could do was hold her close. "You were raped."

D closed her eyes tight. She was biting her lip again. But I reached over and wiped the blood off of her lips. It was then that a weird sensation came over me. I felt like comforting her. I just wanted her to be happy. Those lips that I was wiping blood off of. Ones that I had just figured out another man had forcefully touched. I wanted to kiss it all away. D's lips were so… I couldn't help it. I leaned down and kissed her. She kissed back.


	7. The reason Tyson's mad

May I see some I.D.?

The reason Tyson's mad

Disclaimer: Ivisi is mine. ALL MINE.

By the way: Ivisi's point of view. Sorry, but this chapter was pretty short.

* * *

I couldn't believe it. Kai kissed me, and I was kissing him. It wasn't like a first kiss. We were passionately kissing. Kai brushed his tongue past my lips and I let him in. Our tongues fought each other. It was like we had been doing this for years. I moaned in his mouth and he let go. He wanted to see my reaction.

I turned red. "Kai" I said. "Why'd you…" I stopped.

Kai looked down at the ground. He thought I was turning him down. But I took his chin in my hands and made him look at me. He let his eyes go the other way, though.

"Why'd you stop?" I asked. His face brightened up a bit, and I pulled him into another kiss similar to the first one. This time I pulled back. "Kai" I purred.

Kai smiled. "Ivisi" he said.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"I love you" I gasped at him and smiled. I closed my eyes.

"I love you, too" I said. We both went to kissing again. But we were unaware that someone was watching us through the window.

* * *

"Holy shit" Tyson said. "They're making out" He watched them more. "Damn it, Max was right"

"Who cares about that bastard anyway" he said, thinking aloud.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Why the hell won't you just tell me you're fucking problem" I asked.

"Because, _Tyson_, It's none of your business" Kai replied to me, coldly. Crystal clear, transparent tears fell from my eyes to the ground.

"I tried to be your friend" I said to him. "I did every fucking thing I could think of to make you like me. I want to help you. Why- why do you push me away?"

"I never said I wanted a friend" Kai said. I was trembling.

"Fine." I said. "Then I won't be your friend"

"Perfect" Kai said.

"And if your world falls apart I won't be there to pick up the pieces." I said, in a rage. "I'll be on the sidelines, laughing my ass off!"

"Good riddance"

"I'll make your life a living hell" I said. "I won't give a damn." I was breathing heavily because of all the yelling. "I hope your life is hell without me"

**End Flashback

* * *

**

"I don't need him" Tyson said. "But I know the perfect revenge" he said, staring at Ivisi.


	8. Revenge

May I see some I.D.?

Revenge

Disclaimer: Beyblade belongs to someone else.

By the way: Since the last chapter was really short and this episode wouldn't work if it wasn't: it's in D's point of view. I was going to make this into 2 separate chapters but thought better of it. It'll be longer this way.

* * *

I woke up later than I normally do. I looked on the coffee table in front of me and saw a note from Kai. It read: 

Went to store. Be back in an hour or two. 9:00-11:00

Of course. Leave it to Kai to do something like this. Then I remembered what happened the night before. I gasped. Kai and I had kissed and… and we both admitted we loved each other.

Tears came to my eyes. Then something clicked in my mind. I had forgotten to take my antidepressants last night. It didn't really matter, did it? I didn't _think_ anything was really wrong with me.

Then I heard the doorbell. I was a little surprised, but I went to get the door anyway.

"Oh. It's you." I said, as I opened the door.

"Hey! Nice to see you too" Tyson replied. "Can I come in?"

"Why?" I asked, not really in the mood.

"I have to talk to him" Tyson said.

"Well, he's not home" I said.

"He'll be home soon, though, right?" Tyson pushed past me and came in the house. I sighed, and closed the door. He wrote that note about two hours ago so I wouldn't be alone with him very long.

"What do you have to talk to him about?" I asked, getting breakfast ready.

"Stuff" Tyson mumbled, looking around.

"Right" I said. "Of course" I wasn't really paying attention to Tyson. I just figured he'd just sit in a chair in the living room until Kai got here. But I tried to get breakfast ready because I was sure Kai hadn't had any either (no dirty dishes anywhere).

But then I felt heavy breathing near my ear. I spun around to see Tyson, trying to look all innocent. I wasn't stupid.

"Can I help?" Tyson asked.

"No" I replied, promising myself to be more alert around him in the future.

"Come on!" Tyson said, pouting. "I'll be _real_ good"

"No"

"Aw…" He was pouting again. "Please!"

"No" I turned around and Tyson was right there. We were only inches apart. "Get away from me, Tyson"

"But your just so damn sexy" he said, closing the gap between us. He was kissing me. Way too passionately for my taste. It felt…

_By now all the little girl wanted was to end this. She was whimpering._

Tears ran down my face. It was forced so it felt different. It wasn't like when Kai did it. It was more like… him.

_But then the girl heard another noise from the door._

I heard the door open and Kai walked in. He immediately sensed something wrong. He rushed into the kitchen. Tyson stopped.

Kai's face still haunts me. For that moment he looked hurt… vulnerable. He never looked that way because he was too afraid to show it.

"What the hell are you doing, Kinomiya!" K asked.

"Just kissing my girl" Tyson said. Kai glared. I would've kicked him where the sun don't shine if I hadn't been busy crying. I probably should have, anyway.

"_Your_ girl?" Kai asked, still glaring.

"Yeah" Tyson said. "She'll be _my_ girl soon enough"

Someone launched their beyblade at Tyson's head. Wait. That was me.

"Ow!" Tyson cried. There was a big cut in the back of his head. He turned around to face me. I had wiped the tears away from my eyes and was also glaring at Tyson.

"Get out of here" I said, Advance Guardian jumping back in my hand. Tyson glared back. I put Advance Guardian back in the launcher. "Don't mess with me, Tyson"

Tyson rolled his eyes.

"Whatever" he said. "I know where you live" he left and slammed the door on the way out. Things hadn't really gone the way he had planned.

After he left I fell back on the floor and tears fell from my eyes. Kai wasn't there to comfort me. I hadn't thought about it. Where was he?


	9. I didn't want her to be like me

May I see some I.D.?

I didn't want her to be like me…

Disclaimer: Beyblade belongs to someone else.

By the way: Kai's point of view this time because D's wouldn't be very eventful. Also, I don't have what D has so I don't _technically_ know exactly what it's like so I said she only has symptoms and she reacts a little differently. I made her a little different. Also, sorry if these chapters are a little short. Their longer in Microsoft Word, I swear.

* * *

"Don't mess with me, Tyson" D said. Tyson rolled his eyes.

"Whatever" he said. "I know where you live" he slammed the door on his way out.

After Tyson was gone D fell on the floor and started crying again.

"D?" I asked, rushing over to her. She didn't seem to hear me. "D? D, come on" I was getting really worried now. She wasn't responding at all.

Then I remembered her antidepressants. What if…?

I got up and called the number on her prescription bottle.

"Hello?" A voice asked.

"Hi. I'm calling about Ivisi Detari's antidepressants"

"Ok. I'll let you talk to the doctor." I waited.

"Hello?"

"Hi. I'm calling about Ivisi Detari."

"Ah, yes."

"I asked her why she had them and she said you were pretty vague about it so she didn't know."

"She did? I guess that's expected"

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry to say that Ivisi has Acute Stress Disorder"

"What?"

"But it only last 4 weeks. She'll be fine if she takes her antidepressants"

"Oh" I said. "She has Acute Stress Disorder?"

"Well, she only has symptoms. She reacts a little differently. Has she told you about what happened to her?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah" I said, quickly. "_How_ long will this last?"

"She'll be fine in about a week if she takes her pills" Then I remembered that she hadn't taken them since the first night I caught her with them.

"She hasn't in a while" I said. "Is that why she can't see me?"

"She probably can." The doctor said. "But she's just not paying attention. She probably just needs time."

"Oh" I said, sadly. "She-she'll be alright then?"

"Yes, just make sure she takes her pills. That's all you can do"

"Oh. Alright."

"Bye"

"Bye" I glanced over at D, still sobbing on the floor. I couldn't just leave her there so I carried her bride-style to my room. I laid her on my bed. She smiled up at me. I was never sure if she could see me then or not. Her eyes were glazed over so you really couldn't tell. I gave her a light kiss and pulled away to look back at her.

"D?" I asked. "Are you ok?" D nodded as I wiped the tears from her eyes. "Don't cry" I said.

I didn't want her to be like me…

"Please D" I said. "You'll be fine in a week or so" Ivisi groaned and looked up at me, again. Her eyes were no longer glazed over. She gave me a hug. I decided that moment not to tell Ivisi about her Acute Stress Disorder. It would only worry her.

"You're ok" I said.

"Yeah" D replied. "Thanks to you" She gave me a small kiss like I gave her. "Wow" she said. "We're actually going out" I turned a shade of light pink.

"If you call it that" I said.

"I do" she whispered, playfully, in my ear. This girl was turning me on. I got on top of her and pinned her to the bed.

"I don't know…" I said. "I'm not sure I like you that much"

"Not nice, Kai" D said, with fake disappointment.

"I'm just kidding" I said. "You know I love you"

"I know" D said, as she rose up to kiss me. I kissed her back. It was one thing I never got tired of.

"So you're ok?" I asked, again, making sure.

"Yes, I'm fine" D said. "Tyson just…" I shushed her.

"Don't talk about Tyson" I said. "It'll just make me want to beat his ass in even more" Ivisi smiled.

"Thanks, K" she said.

"Anytime" I said. D slipped out from under me so I got up also. I sighed. "I noticed you haven't taken your antidepressants in awhile." I said.

"Huh?" Ivisi asked. "Oh, I don't need those" she said. "I noticed they don't do anything"

"Yes, they do" I said. I was quickly trying to think of a way to tell her without revealing her condition.

"Kai?" I'd just tell her a few things.

"I talked to your doctor" I said. "Just to figure out what he didn't tell you"

"Oh" D said, looking at the floor. "W-what did he say"

"He just said that the reason that you… you cried like that was because you weren't taking your pills" I was so full of bullshit, but it was for D's own good.

"Ok" she said, pursing her lips. She got her bottle and took them.

"Good" I said, giving her a kiss on her forehead. "Just take them for one more week" I said. D nodded.

"Ok…" We were quiet for a while, just sitting on the couch. "What are we going to do today?" D asked.

"Up for a beybattle?" I asked.

"Bring it on!" D said. We both grabbed our beyblades and ran out the door.


	10. Day at Tyson's

May I see some I.D.?

Day at Tyson's

Disclaimer: Beyblade isn't mine but I am proud to say D is.

By the way: The last two chapters were kind of weird. Sorry, again. Thanks again for the great reviews. I feel special.

* * *

"Man! That's their 5th tie!" Max cried.

"I have never seen anyone so equally matched" Kenny said, typing on his laptop.

"Me neither, chief" Dizzi (the bit beast in his laptop) said. I put Advance Guardian in my launcher and got ready.

"Up for another round?" I asked.

"You're on!" Kai said. "Let it rip!" We had almost obliterated the entire stadium by now.

"Dude" Tyson said to Max. "They're completely _destroying_ my stadium."

"What's your problem?" Max asked. "You've been complaining about everything that Kai and Ivisi do ever since they first came over here"

"Hmph" Tyson grunted. "I don't even know why I let you and Rei talk me into letting them train here with us"

"Kai is still on the team!" Max said. "You can't do that"

"Sure I can" Tyson said. "It's my house" Max rolled his eyes.

"Whatever happened between you and Kai needs to stop" he said. "This is all giving me a headache." Tyson sighed.

"Whatever" Tyson said, walking away.

"Damn it" I said. Kai had finally beaten me. I had been paying so much attention to trying to listen to Max and Tyson's conversation that I wasn't paying attention to the beybattle. "Fine" I said, rolling my eyes. "You win."

"Who's up next?" Kai asked, emotionlessly, in the mood to beat someone else.

"I'll try" Rei said.

"Ok" They put their blades in their launchers. "Let it rip!" I watched them for a while but someone came up to me. It was Hilary.

"Hey" Hilary said. "Can I talk to you in private?"

"Uh, sure" I said. I had never really talked to Hilary before so I was wondering what this was about. She led me inside.

"It's about Tyson"

"Huh?" I was pretty surprised by this. "What about him?" I asked.

"Well…" Hilary turned red. "How do you do it?"

"Huh?"

"You have _two_ guys after you" Hilary said. "Tyson is and we all know that you and Kai have something…"

"Oh" I said, finally getting it. "You like Tyson" Hilary's face was the deepest red I ever thought someone's face could go.

"I suppose… yeah." She said. "I just wanted to know if you could help"

"Sure" I said. I wanted Tyson to get off my back and this would be a great way for me and for Hilary. "I'll help you"

"Thanks" Hilary said. "That'd be great"

"How about we meet sometime tomorrow?"

"You can come to my house" Hilary said.

"Ok. What time?"

"Noon. Is that ok?" Hilary asked.

"Perfect" I said. "See you then"

"Alright, thanks" I went outside to see that Kai was now battling Max. I went up to Rei.

"Did you loose?" I asked him.

"Yeah" He said. "Kai's pretty tough." Dranzer knocked Draciel out of the stadium and he soared past Max directly to me. I caught Draciel and tossed him over to Max.

"It's getting pretty late" Kai said. "I'm going home"

"Ok" I said. "I'll go too"

* * *

We made it back home and I yawned.

"Tired?" Kai asked.

"No" I replied, sleepily.

"You're so stubborn" Kai said.

"Yeah I am" I said, proudly, which made Kai chuckle.

"So stubborn you won't let me sleep on the couch and you on the bed"

"Yeah" I said. "You're not doing that for me." Kai gave me a little smirk. I wondered why he was smirking. I bent down to get my pajamas out of my bag. I had forgotten I had these. Kai and I had both always slept in our regular clothes. I don't know what he normally slept in. I pushed that thought away.

I got up and Kai was gone. He was getting ready too, I guessed. I went into the bathroom and pulled on my pajamas. They weren't the sexy kind of pajamas a slut would wear. You might have found these exact pajamas on a boy. I was kind of that type. I guess you'd call me a tomboy.

I looked at myself in the mirror and was satisfied. Then I got out of the bathroom and saw that Kai was still in his room. I pressed my ear against his door to hear his steady breathing. He was asleep. I smiled and went to sleep on the couch. I was really tired so I fell asleep really quickly.


	11. Starting off a long day

May I see some I.D.?

Starting off a long day (Adult Themes)

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade but whoever does is a genius

By the way: This chapter is in Kai's point of view. Sorry it took so long to write. Also, in case you wanted to know why I made D have that condition and yada yada yada is because I wrote this after watching Elektra 15 million times (Elektra has O.C.D. so I made D have A.S.D.).

* * *

I woke up warmer than I thought I'd be. It was a little weird. Then, once I was awake enough, I realized that something was on me. I opened my eyes to see Ivisi… in my bed.

I was a little freaked out at first. After all, D had come into my bedroom and saw me in my, dare I say it, boxers. I knew I shouldn't have worn them but it was so god damn hot in my room. Normally on days like that I'd just turn the fan all the way up and sleep like that. In the morning I'd always be freezing. It happens every time.

But this morning I wasn't freezing. D was there to keep me warm. To hell with embarrassment. I _liked_ this.

'D must have had a bad dream last night' I thought. It was the only explanation I could think of. A smile played across my lips. I would keep her safe.

I sat there for a few hours, just… thinking. Then finally D began to stir. She opened to her eyes to see my face.

"Morning" I yawned, sleepily. Ivisi's eyes got big and she abruptly sat up and turned scarlet.

"I-I'm sorry" Ivisi said. "You must think I'm a pervert" I shook my head.

"Not at all" I said, telling the _complete_ truth. "I just thought you'd had a nightmare" D nodded.

"Yeah" she said. "I did" There was silence again.

"This is awkward" I said. Ivisi nodded.

"I'm sorry" she said, again.

"No" I said. "It's perfectly fine"

"Sure?" D asked.

"Positive" I said, giving her a little kiss. "Don't worry about it" D returned the kiss and it got a little more serious. D was the best friend a guy could ever ask for.

But then I did something that was just instinct. I never thought I'd ever do it. We were kissing when all of a sudden I slip my hand in the back of her shirt. For being an emotionless bastard, like Tyson says, I can have a lot of feelings.

This sudden movement made Ivisi gasp and she stopped.

"S-sorry" I said, noticing that there has been a lot of apologies lately. Ivisi laid her head on my chest and sighed.

"You just surprised me" she said. Before long I caught myself kissing her again and I ended up on top of her. My hands slid up the back of her shirt and…

There was a knock at the door and I was not pleased. I put my mask on again and so did D. It was an automatic thing… for both of us. D sighed. Her face said the same as I felt like saying: Who the hell comes over at _this_ hour!

D went to cook us breakfast (she was a real good cook); I pulled some pants on and answered the door.

"What?" I asked, in a cold tone. I opened the door to see Max out there.

"Hey, Kai. Did I wake you up?" He asked, apologetically.

"No" I grunted.

"Sorry" Max said. "As you probably know, the championships start in a few months and…"

"And we have to train" I said, finishing his sentence for him.

"Yeah" Max said. "So Tyson said to get you up early to train…"

"Of course" I said. "And is Tyson up, himself, at this hour?"

"Well, _no_, but…"

"Come back at a more reasonable time" I said. "And get some sleep" I shut the door on him and went back to the kitchen. Max didn't bother to knock again.

When I walked into the kitchen, the smell of breakfast was already in the air. I didn't really say anything, though. Things felt a little awkward, again, between D and I. What if Max hadn't have come? How far would we have gone? How far would_ I_ have gone?

"So…" D said, breaking the silence. "Fun morning so far, huh?"

"Yeah" There was silence again. "I'm sorry" I said, speaking up. "I shouldn't have done that. I know how much it hurts you and…" D had gone all the way across the kitchen to put her finger on my lips to silence me.

"I don't mind when _you _do it" D said, hugging me. "Just…"

"I promise…" I said, knowing what she was going to say. We had to get married before we did… _that_.

* * *

"Where the hell are you going that I'm not?" I asked D.

"Huh?"

"I have to sit though training with that asshole, Tyson, and you get to do something else. I want to know where you're going!" Ivisi smirked at me.

"A girl never reveals her secrets, especially when they're not her own" I frowned.

"What? Whatever…I'll be home around 10:00"

"Ok" D said, as I headed out the door.

* * *

I walked up to Tyson's dojo hoping that, for Max's sake, he'd be awake. Luckily for Max, he was.

"Hey, Kai" Max said, as I walked into his house. Tyson just grunted at me.

"I want you both to settle this right now!" Max said. "I'm getting sick and tired of how you two get a bitchy when the other is around"

"Not my problem" I said. Again, Tyson just grunted. Then he looked next to him and shouted.

"HOLY HELL!" He cried.

"What?" I asked, emotionlessly.

"Someone stole my Dragoon! He was here just a second ago"

"Yeah" Max said. "I just saw Dragoon only a second or two ago. You can't find him anywhere?"

Tyson was frantically looking everywhere for Dragoon. I sighed; _great_. Now I had to put up with this bullshit.


	12. Helping a fellow female

May I see some I.D.?

Helping a fellow female

Disclaimer: If you steal D you suck. If you steal © Beyblade stuff you suck even more.

By the way: I added to the bottom of the last chapter and put in what Kai was doing while this is going on. This is D's POV. And what a fun chapter this is going to be.

Kaori means: (Fragrant, Beautiful Girl)

* * *

I was at Hilary's house at 12:00 sharp. I rang the doorbell and she answered the door.

"Hi, Ivisi" Hilary said. "Come on in"

"Nice place" I said, looking around. It was a lot bigger than Kai's house and Tyson lived in a Dojo so this was a little weird for me.

"Thanks" Hilary said, leading me into her living room.

Once we got there she motioned for me to sit down, as she did the same.

"So, why'd you want to come over?" Hilary asked. I got up and shook my head, but stayed silent.

"Stand up" I said. She did as she was told. I circled around her once. "Walk in a circle for me" I said.

"What? Excuse me, but…" I rolled my eyes and cut her off.

"Walk in a circle for me" I said, again. Hilary did as she was told, this time. Maybe it was because I was Kai's friend and you didn't _want_ to mess with a friend of Kai's since he… _technically_ doesn't have any _except_ me.

"Like this?"

"Yeah, that's fine" I said. I was silent for a while, taking it all in. Then a strange thought hit me. "What do you and Tyson normally talk about?"

"Huh?"

"What do you and Tyson normally talk about?" I asked, again, a little louder this time.

"I don't know… beyblading, the next championships that are coming up…"

"Besides beyblading" I said, looking at her closely. Hilary winced but she went on anyway.

"Tyson and I both like to eat (though I don't as much as him), we like the same music and we watch movies together and…" I cut her off again.

"So it's not just beyblading…?" I asked.

"No" Hilary said. "We talk about all sorts of stuff all the time" She said, a little weirded out that I was circling her again.

"Do you actually beyblade or do you two just _talk_ about it?" I asked.

"We just talk, but do you think that's my problem?"

"I suppose" I said.

"I've always wanted to beyblade" Hilary said. "But I never did because I was afraid what the group might think"

"They all beyblade" I pointed out.

"Yeah, well, I'm a girl…"

"Don't get all sexist on me here, Hilary" I said. "Especially not on your _own_ sex which, I may add, is mine too"

"Sorry" Hilary said.

"Hold on" I said, pulling Advance Guardian out of my pocket. "I know where your beyblade is"

"Huh?"

"Follow me"

"W-wait" I led Hilary out the door and she chased after me.

* * *

"Wow" Hilary said. "My very own beyblade" She was staring at her new beyblade in awe as we walked back to her house. "It was right where you said it would be" she said, gaping at me.

"Advance Guardian has a way with finding other beyblades like that" I said, staring at Advance Guardian in my hand.

"What's my bit beast's name?" Hilary asked, gazing down at the pink and white beyblade she held in her hand.

"Kaori" I said.

"Kaori?" Hilary asked. "Doesn't that mean fragrance?"

"Yep" I said. Kaori was a gray mouse. Her specialty was… Kaori. She fit her name because she attacked with different fragrances. She was a girly bit-beast, I admit, but Hilary adored her. Personally, I preferred Advance Guardian. Advance Guardian was a forest sprite. She was green with blue fairy wings. Her specialty was wind. And she kicked _ass_.

"You do know that you'd have to work out more to beyblade, right"

"Huh? Yeah" Hilary said.

"Now…" I turned in front of Hilary and stopped her from walking. "We have to do something _else_ about that appearance of yours" I said.

"Huh?" Hilary was surprised. "What's wrong with the way I look?" (She looks like she does in V force)

"Nothing" I said. "Just a few changes will be enough" I said. I circled around her again. "Your clothes are fine" I said. "If I made you wear sexy clothes then that would be a real good way to loose your virginity" I said, starting to walk to her house, again.

"Loose my…oh, that's gross, Ivisi." Hilary said, catching up to me.

"Yep. That's what I said: No sexy clothes"

"Got it" Hilary said.

"Now…Your hair"

"What about it?"

"Do you like it that short?"

"Well… it's easy to take care of that way" I pursed my lips, thinking.

"I think you should grow it out a bit" I said. Then we finally got back to her house.

"Ok" Hilary said, opening the door to her house and leading me inside. I led her to the living room and smirked. "What?" she asked.

"I have to go" I said, going to the door. Hilary looked at me like I was strange. I just smirked some more and went to leave. But then I quickly turned around and said "By the way, Tyson has lost his Dragoon. If you find it, then you can give it to him. I'm sure he'll really appreciate the one who finds it for him." Hilary blinked in confusion but I just smirked and left.

Hilary shut the door with a perplexed look on her face. Then she walked into the living room and saw Dragoon on her coffee table.

* * *

I was walking aloud the sidewalk toward Kai's house when I heard someone yell my name.

"IVISI! WAIT UP!" It was Hilary.

"What?" I asked, my mask still on.

"I found Dragoon" she said, winking. "And I want you to come with me to take him to Tyson"

"Ok" I said, smirking.

* * *

We got there to find Tyson throwing a fit.

"Where's Dragoon!" He yelled, running everywhere, not even noticing us.

"Hey" Kai said to me. "Where were you?" I smirked, but didn't answer.

"Tyson!" Hilary called. "TYSON!"

"Huh?" He stopped to look at her. "What?"

"I found Dragoon" She said, handing him to her.

"Where did you get it?" Tyson asked.

"I just found it outside the dojo." Hilary said, making up a fake story. She was good, Tyson believed her.

"Huh. I thought I had him, before" Tyson said. "Well, thanks Hil" He said, giving her a hug. This made Hilary turn red. But when Tyson withdrew from the hug Hilary smiled at me.

* * *

"It's really dark outside" Max said. "And you two are still going at it" Hilary and Tyson were beybattling like crazy. Hilary was actually pretty good, but Tyson kept beating her.

"Give it up, Hilary" He said. "You'll never beat me"

"Oh yeah?" Hilary said, speed up her blade. Kaori hit Dragoon and he was knocked out of the stadium. Hilary had actually won. The whole dojo gaped (except for me and Kai. I was smirking and he was just sitting there, emotionlessly).

"Whoa" Tyson said. "Way to go, Hil" Hilary smiled.

"Thanks Tyson"

"Well…" I said. "Not that this isn't romantic and all…" This remark made Hilary blush and, to Hilary's surprise, Tyson too. "… but it's getting late and K and I have to get home"

Kai and I left but Hilary and Tyson just stood there, staring at each other, with their faces all red. I was smirking all the way home. Kai hadn't said anything until he finally said:

"You did that, didn't you?"

"Yep" I said.

"Good" He said, and then we walked the rest of the way home.


	13. Nervousness and Temptations

May I see some I.D.?

Nervousness and Temptations

Disclaimer: Beyblade's not mine.

By the way: It's in Kai's POV.

* * *

I opened my mouth and closed it. I opened my mouth and closed it. I opened my mouth and closed it. I opened my mouth and closed it. I opened my mouth and closed it.

Damn! When did I get so nervous around D. She wasn't really paying attention to me so she hadn't noticed.

"Cereal…shit" She looked over at me and I didn't show any sign of what I had been doing a moment before. "What else do we need to get?" We were shopping for food in a public place and I was acting like a friggin' moron.

"I think that's it" I said, casually. D turned around and glared at all the food we had. Finally she decided that was enough.

"Whatever" she said. She kept on going to the front of the store to check out the food. She turned to me when I least expected it and she caught me being all nervous.

"Kai?" she asked.

"Yeah?" I said, blankly.

"Are you ok? You look sick"

"Huh?"

"You're all pale"

"N-no I'm fine" I said, sweat dropping. She studied my face.

"I guess so" she said, turning back to the cart. I sighed. I should've known that wouldn't be the end of it, though. You couldn't get anything past D.

I was driving back home. We were both quiet. But finally D broke the silence.

"Kai" D said.

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"I said I was fine" D frowned.

"No" she said. "I can tell when everything is_ not_ fine"

"I-" I sighed. D closed her eyes.

"It's about the promise you made me" Man, D was good. It was no use trying to get out of this.

"Y-yeah" I wanted to close my eyes like D was and just pretend that everything around me wasn't there, but I was driving. "My promise…"

"You…" D said, but I cut her off.

"I'm going to keep my promise no matter what" I said, gripping the steering wheel a little tighter. D opened her eyes and smiled.

"Only you could" she said. Damn it. Whenever I look at D I feel… human. I feel like I don't need to hide. She understands everything that I do. Like D told me when I was little…

* * *

**Flashback**

It was a starry night where we were. D and I had both snuck out and we were both lying on the roof staring at the stars while the others were asleep.

"Kai" D said. "Do you love someone?"

"Huh?" I sat up, quickly. "Why?"

"I just figured all guys do" I said. "My dad used to tell me that men normally can't help it. It's a man's sad nature" I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Eww" I said. "That's gross"

"Huh?" D said. She shrugged. "That's just what dad said." We were silent for a moment. "Do you ever plan on falling in love and having a family?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"Come on, tell me" D said. "If you want it can be our little secret!" I sighed.

"Honestly. I don't know" I said. "Maybe if I found the right girl…" D started to giggle. "What?" I asked.

"Look at you," she said, smirking. "All mature"

"Hey!" I said.

"But the truth is," D continued. "I think I would've said the same thing. Except…" she giggled again. "I'd be with a guy" We stared at each other for a while.

"I'll miss you, D" I said.

"I'll miss you too, K" We gave each other a hug and D cried in my arms. She was going to leave me all alone…

She was going… far away…

**End Flashback

* * *

**

The things that stuck out the most were "Men normally can't help it" and "It's a man's sad nature" I sighed. I would prove that wrong. I would keep my promise no matter… no matter how sexy D is.

* * *

We got back home and we carried all the groceries in. When we were done packing everything away D came over to me and gave me a light kiss. I smiled at her. She could always tell when I needed one. It almost seemed as if we had been kissing ever since we first met rather than for just 3 days. It was weird how slow time went. It would only be about 4 or so more days until D was cured. She wouldn't have her Acute Stress Disorder anymore. She'd be free.

To hell with this! I was kissing D more passionately now, like it always ends up. I slid my hand up her shirt and massaged her back. D didn't pull away. She trusted me.

I ran my hands through her blonde hair. She moaned. I pulled away and she smiled.

"Thanks, K" she said.

"No problem, D" We hugged each other and stayed there for who-the-hell-knows-how-long.


	14. Not everyday that I wake up to see you i...

May I see some I.D.?

Not everyday that I wake up to see you in a towel

Disclaimer: Beyblade's not mine.

By the way: It's in D's point of view. Sorry about this chapter. I just couldn't resist. Hey, I'm a teenager with hormones, too. –laughs nervously-

* * *

I screamed. I've been having these really bad dreams lately. I panicked and ran into Kai's room, again. Kai was sleeping peacefully. It calmed be down quite a bit to see his face. I climbed in bed with him. This time he wasn't wearing his boxers. I snuggled up to him and went back to sleep. My dreams were a lot better knowing that he was there.

I woke up and Kai still wasn't up yet. I sighed and decided to take a shower this morning. I gathered up all my clothes I needed and left them in the living room. Then I went to turn the hot water on in the shower and I looked back at Kai. Kai was so peaceful…

I got out of the shower and realized that I forgot my clothes in the living room. Shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Holy shit.

Well… I thought it was still too early for Kai to be up. I sighed mentally and dried off. I wrapped a towel around me and quietly snuck into the living room. I tiptoed around the couch to get the pile of my clothes. I looked up from my clothes to look through the door of Kai's room. He was sitting up in bed and rubbing his eyes, sleepily.

Damn it.

He hadn't really realized what he was looking at until a few seconds later. I was in a towel; and it was slipping. We both turned bright red. He had never seen me without clothes on before. Ever. He hadn't even seen me in a bathing suit.

"Damn it" I said. "Don't stare" Kai just sat there, wide-eyed. I hitched up my towel. "Hmph!" I continued to gather up my clothes. I looked up and he was still staring. "What?" I got up and walked back to the bathroom. Kai never said anything. He just stared.

* * *

We were both eating our breakfast, silently. I hadn't really noticed, but later I did, I looked ticked off.

"Sorry about this morning, D" Kai said. "I…"

"It's ok" I said. "But I was a little disappointed you didn't say anything" I said, blushing. Kai turned red, too.

"I'm sorry" He said. "But I was… it's not everyday that I wake up to see you in a towel." My face was a furiously deep shade of scarlet. I wasn't very irritable anymore. Kai smiled at me.

"But I liked it" He said. I smiled at him and gave him a light kiss. "This'll be our little secret" Kai said. I looked over to him in amazement.

"You remember?" I asked. Kai nodded.

"I remember that night perfectly. It was the night before you left." I smiled.

"Remember our little secret?" I asked.

Kai chuckled.

"Our secret was that I would maybe want a family… if I found the right girl." I smiled at him.

"Right" I said.

* * *

**Meanwhile something was happening**

"**_I want to help too"_**

"_**Huh?"**_

"_**Ivisi helped me find my new beyblade. I want to repay her"**_

"_**But I haven't even figured out what I'm going to do to make them realize they like each other"**_

"_**Do we even know that they haven't yet?"**_

"_**Well…no"**_

"_**Well, I still want to help"**_

"_**Hilary…whatever" **_

"_**I can even help you make up a plan to get them together" **_

"_**I suppose" **_

"_**So what are we going to do?"**_

"_**Huh?" **_

"_**Come on, Max" **_

"_**Well… I don't know" **_

"**_I really want to help her. She… she set me up with Tyson"_**

"_**WHAT?"**_

"_**Shut up!" **_

"_**You… like Tyson?"**_

"…_**Yes"**_

"_**Damn"**_

"**_You better keep this a secret"_**

"_**Yeah. I will. I know you'll kill me if I tell"**_

"_**Yes, I will. Very slowly and painfully I might add"**_

"_**I'll note that" **_

"_**Oops… look at the time. I have to go"**_

"_**Ok"**_

"_**When can we meet next to decide this?" **_

"_**Tomorrow, after we go to Tyson's"**_

"_**Perfect timing"**_

"_**Thanks"**_

"**_So it's settled. Right, Maxie?" _**

"**_Ow! Sure. Operation: Set up Kai and Ivisi is a go"_**

"_**Stop Max, you're embarrassing me" **_

**The Conversation ended now**


	15. Bizarre Birthday

May I see some I.D.?

Bizarre Birthday

Disclaimer: My OC belongs to me. Beyblade's not mine.

By the way: I had to put this in D's POV, again, because I tried typing it in Kai's but that didn't really work… Sorry it took so long to write this one. It took me a while to think of how to write this. Plus it's been chaos all this month so it's taken me awhile. As soon as school ends (June 2) I'll update a lot faster.

* * *

Kai and I went over to practice at Tyson's friggin' dojo again. Max and Hilary were staring at Kai and me funny. For once I had no clue why.

"What are_ you_ staring at?" Kai asked them.

"N-nothing" Hilary stammered, pushing Max away. I didn't really get it.

* * *

It was time for lunch and everyone had somewhere to be. I thought that it was weird that both Max and Hilary were extremely vague about where they were going. I didn't bother to ask why.

I was leaning back on a pillar of the dojo and I had my mask on, again.

"What?" Kai asked me, noticing the sad look on my face.

"Nothing" I said.

* * *

It was around dinnertime when I went outside to get the mail.

Bills. Bills. Junk. Crap. That's not even ours. Crap. More Crap. Huh?

There was an envelope that had YOUR INVITED on it in big letters. The address said it was from Hilary.

I opened it and read:

Your invited to Hilary's Birthday Party!

Who: Kai Hiwatari and Ivisi Deoxys Detari

When: Tomorrow at 1:00

Where: Tyson's Dojo

I sighed. I didn't really think that Kai would want to go so I didn't really want to either. But I turned it so I saw the back and there was a note written by Hilary:

Ivisi,

Listen, I now this kind of stuff really isn't your thing but hear me out. I really need your help with Tyson. I invited _everyone_ to this party (that's in the bladebreakers and of course, you) so I really don't want to mess this up. I heard Max saying that they were going to set up spin the bottle. I flipped out! Now I'm starting to get really nervous… Please come. I'd feel a lot better if you were there. Bring Kai too. Kai shouldn't stay home alone while we're all partying, even if he is anti-social. That's ok! But please! It's my birthday and I really want everyone to be there.

The birthday girl,

Hilary

Damn. Now I had to come. I went back inside.

"Kai!" I yelled.

"Huh?" He came back in the room with his shirt off and he had wet hair. It turns out he had just come out of the shower. It was no big deal. I had seen him in his boxers before, anyway. He was drying off his hair.

"Dinner's ready" I said. "And we've got plans for tomorrow night"

"Huh?" He asked, again. "What plans?"

"We're going to Hilary's Birthday party"

"What? I'm not going" Kai said, stubbornly.

"Yes, you are" I said. "And there's no way you're getting out of this"

"Crap. You're actually making me go"

"Yes, I am" I said. "And you will like it"

"No I won't" Kai said.

"Yes you will" Kai rolled his eyes at me and mumbled something under his breath.

* * *

"I can't believe you made me go here" Kai said. I rolled my eyes at him. We were walking into Tyson's backyard.

"Get over it" I said.

We were the last ones there. It was an ok party in the beginning. We ate cake, had beybattles, and opened presents (Kai and I just got her beyblade parts), the usual.

I didn't really think that Hilary needed my help with Tyson anymore, even though she said she did. I took notice on how much they were hugging each other all night. I also took notice in how he was staring at her. Without even realizing it, I was smirking again.

* * *

"Time to play spin the bottle!" Tyson cried. Kai spit out the drink he had in his mouth.

"The hell?" K shrieked. "I am _not _doing that"

"Holy crap" I said.

"Come on!" Max said (and I was very surprised that he even wanted to play). The rest was a blur. All I remember was to get Kai to play Tyson got a bloody nose and I punched him in the stomach twice.

"I'm first!" Tyson cried. He spun the bottle and I was praying that it didn't land on me. Fate was on my side; apparently it was on Hilary's too. Yep, it landed on Hilary. Tyson's reaction was rather surprising, even to me.

He dived at her so fast I couldn't even see if he was smiling or not.

"Aw, gross" Kai said, shielding his eyes. I smiled at him.

"Ok" Rei said. "You can stop now" Hilary pulled away from Tyson. Her face was all red. They both went back to their spots in the circle.

Then it was Rei's turn. He got me. Now, being the gentlemen that he was, he just kissed me on the cheek. I could tell that he knew Kai had already claimed me as his. Maybe it was the glares he got from Kai.

Then it was my turn. I spun the bottle and it landed on Kai. We kissed more casually than we have in the past but I don't think that it was very convincing that we hadn't before. Personally, I didn't care if anyone found out that we were going out. It wasn't really a secret. It's just that no one really asked.

I pulled away just in time to see Max and Hilary wink at each other.

It was Kai's turn to spin the bottle and it landed on Tyson…

* * *

"NO! YOU SICKO FREAK!" Kai yelled.

"Aw, come on!" Tyson yelled back. "We got you to play spin the bottle!"

"Yeah, but 7 minutes in Heaven is another story!"

"It's not like_ I'm_ gunna do _you_" Tyson said. Kai screamed.

"Holy crap!" Kai said. "I didn't think of that!" I rolled my eyes.

"Do whatever you want but leave the rest of us out of it" I said.

I had no idea he'd actually listen to me. I could've sworn that they (Tyson and Hilary) were in that closet together for more than 7 minutes. At least now Hilary knows that he likes her back.

"Anyone else here sick to their stomach?" Kai asked. I rolled my eyes again. "I want to go home" He said.

"Shut up" I told him, and out of instinct I gave him a kiss. That's it. I blew our cover. But as I said, who really gives a damn, anyway.


	16. False Memories

May I see some I.D.?

False Memories

Disclaimer: Steal any of my crap; I'll whoop your ass! Beyblade isn't mine but you can't steal that either.

By the way: In Kai's POV. Yes, kiotana, I can put some gayness in this fic. Yaoi rocks! But, really, the only characters left are Rei and Max, right? That'd make a weird couple… So I need opinions. Now comes the confusing part… the story (and note that the dreams and daydreams change a little each time).

* * *

dreaming

* * *

"_So did you have a good day at school?" The woman asked. The little girl nodded cautiously._

"_Yes, m'am" she said, bowing. _

"_Stop with the formalities" The woman said. There was no force in her voice but the little girl flinched. _

"_Yes" She said, almost like she was in a trance. She walked off to her room wondering why she was being so nice. It was this day that she had been worried about. They were alone. No one else was there…_

_The door opened and her eyes shot open. Something was wrong. Someone had come into her room. She didn't dare move. What if it was her? Then she heard breathing near her face. Someone was making sure if she was asleep or not. She was very good at faking sleep, though. She fooled her. She knew it was her. _

_She felt her slip her hand in her pants, and she let out a small gasp. She unzipped her pants and pulled them down. She opened her eyes but the woman pretended not to notice. She kept on stroking her as she pressed her lips against her smaller ones. She shook with tears. She didn't know what she was doing; she didn't know why, but it didn't feel right. She felt…dirty. She cried as she made out with her. She lifted her shirt off of her. She didn't fight it because she knew what she was capable of. She knew that she could beat her. She could kill her…_

_She continued until she had no clothes left. By now all the little girl wanted was to end this. She was whimpering. _

_But then the girl heard another noise from the door. Then there was a gasp. The woman stopped and groaned. She had been hit in the back of the head. The little girl gasped. There was her mom. She was home early and she caught her. _

_She pulled out a knife and tried to stab her. The little girl was too quick. She got her Beyblade and launched it at the woman's hand. She turned and advanced on her. The woman swung the knife at her leg, leaving a deep, permanent, scar that went from her inner thigh to her knee on her right leg. Then the little one's mom lunged at the woman but she swung around and stabbed her right in the heart. The little girl launched her blade again, at her head. It knocked her out. _

_The little girl rushed over to her mom with a knife through her heart. _

"_Listen" The dieing woman said to her child. "Get away from here. Go far away where she can't find you. It's too late for me. You can't save me. Now… go. Go and don't look back. Honey… I l-love y-"_

_Then and there…she died._

* * *

dream end

* * *

"Damn" Ivisi mumbled in her sleep. "Gives the rest of us hell" Then all of a sudden she twitched so much she jumped off the bed and fell on the floor. I was awake by now and judging by that wakeup call, so was she.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

"Yeah, sure, whatever" D said, rubbing her head and getting up. She blinked a few times. "That was odd" She said.

"Not like you haven't done that before in your lifetime, right?" I asked.

"No" Ivisi said. "Not that" She sighed. "That dream…" Before I could ask her about it, D shook it off and was out the door. "I'm hungry" She said. "I'll go fix breakfast"

I was a little worried about her. As the days came closer to when she was supposed to be cured, she just seemed to be getting worse. But she was supposed to go to the doctors to see if she was fully cured… tomorrow.

* * *

Damn it. Damn it. Damn it.

"D will you stop staring at me" I said.

"Fine" D said, turning away in a huff.

"Are you feeling ok?" I asked. "Have you been taking your anti-depressants and all?" Ivisi just rolled her eyes.

"Yes" She said. "I'm fine and I _have_ been taking my pills"

"Good" I said, almost not quite believing her. "'Cause you look kind of down lately" D shook her head.

"It's nothing" She said. "I'm perfectly fine, like I said before"

* * *

daydreaming

* * *

"_So did you have a good day at school?" The woman asked. The little girl nodded cautiously._

"_Yes, m'am" she said, bowing. _

"_Stop with the formalities" The woman said. There was no force in her voice but the little girl flinched. _

"_Yes" She said, almost like she was in a trance. She walked off to her room wondering why she was being so nice. It was this day that she had been worried about. They were alone. No one else was there…_

_The door opened and her eyes shot open. Something was wrong. Someone had come into her room. She didn't dare move. What if it was her? Then she heard breathing near her face. Someone was making sure if she was asleep or not. She was very good at faking sleep, though. She fooled her. She knew it was her. _

_She felt her slip her hand in her pants, and she let out a small gasp. She unzipped her pants and pulled them down. She opened her eyes but the woman pretended not to notice. She kept on stroking her as she pressed her lips against her smaller ones. She shook with tears. She didn't know what she was doing; she didn't know why, but it didn't feel right. She felt…dirty. She cried as she made out with her. She lifted her shirt off of her. She didn't fight it because she knew what she was capable of. She knew that she could beat her. She could kill her…_

_She continued until she had no clothes left. By now all the little girl wanted was to end this. She was whimpering. _

_The little girl finally couldn't take it anymore and hit the woman on the back of the head. The little girl gasped for air. _

_The woman pulled out a knife and tried to stab her. The little girl was too quick. She got her Beyblade and launched it at the woman's hand. The woman dodged for the knife she dropped and once she got it she swung it at the little one's leg, leaving a deep, permanent, scar that went from her inner thigh to her knee on her right leg. Then the little one lunged at the woman and got the knife from her. She didn't mean to hurt her but she swung around and accidentally stabbed her right in the heart._

_The little girl rushed over to her mom with a knife through her heart. _

"_Get away from here. Go far away where she can't find you. It's too late for me. You can't save me" The voice came from nowhere… maybe the little one was telling herself that._

_Then and there…the woman died._

* * *

daydream end

* * *

"D? Ivisi? Yo! Earth to I.D.!"

She snapped out of her trance.

"Huh? What?"

"Nothing" I said. "Except for the fact that you were staring so far into space that I'm surprised you remembered how to breathe"

"Sorry" She said. "I… never mind"

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing" D said. I wasn't taking that crap. I knew she was hiding something from me.

"Come on, D, what?" I asked. She just shook her head.

"I've just been having weird dreams lately. That's all. It's nothing important" I sighed. I didn't believe it, but I left her alone.

"Tomorrow you get to be diagnosed by the doctor whether you are cured or not" I reminded her.

"I know" She said. She didn't seem to want to talk to me, so I gave her a kiss and walked away.

* * *

dreaming

* * *

"_So did you have a good day at school?" The little girl's mom asked. The little girl nodded cautiously._

"Yes, m'am_" she said, bowing. _

"_Stop being such a suck up" The woman said._

"Yes_" She said, almost like she was in a trance. She walked off to her room. They were alone. No one else was there…_

_The door opened and her eyes shot open. Something was wrong. Someone had come into her room. She didn't dare move. What if it was her? Then she heard breathing near her face. Someone was making sure if she was asleep or not. She was very good at faking sleep, though. She fooled her. She knew it was her. _

_There was a sharp pain in her leg. It hurt the little girl. She shook with tears. She almost couldn't fight it because she was afraid that her mother might kill her. She knew what she was capable of._

_The little girl finally couldn't take it anymore and hit the woman on the back of the head. The woman pulled out a knife and tried to stab her. The little girl was too quick. She got her Beyblade and launched it at her mother's hand. The woman dodged for the knife she dropped and once she got it she swung it at the little one's arm. There was already a deep, permanent, scar on her leg that went from her inner thigh to her knee on her right leg. Then the little one lunged at the woman and got the knife from her. She didn't mean to hurt her but she swung around and accidentally stabbed her right in the heart._

_The little girl rushed over to her mom with a knife through her heart. _

"_Get away from here. Go far away where she can't find you. It's too late for me. You can't save me" The voice came from nowhere… maybe the little one was telling herself that. She didn't want to believe that her mother did all this to her. _

_Then and there…the woman died._

* * *

dream end

* * *

"D? Hey, D! Wake up! We have to go to the doctor's to get you diagnosed" D woke with a start.

"Holy crap" She said.

"Are you ok?" I asked from the other room.

"Y-yeah" Ivisi whimpered. "I'm fine, Kai" She said.

"Well get ready, then" I said, feeling like a parent telling their child to get the hell out of bed. "We're gunna be late!"

* * *

"So is she ok?" I asked the doctor. They had made me wait outside while they did whatever they did to her to decide if she was ok or not. The doctor shrugged.

"Most cases of Acute Stress Disorder stop in 2 days to 4 weeks" He said. "But we aren't sure if that's the case with Miss Detari"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well… if what we are thinking is true, she might not even have Acute Stress Disorder"

"What? So you're saying you were wrong about her?"

"No! No! Not at all. Well… maybe. We aren't sure"

"Is Ivisi ok?" The doctor nodded. "She's fine right now"

"Yeah, right now, but what about later. What's going to happen to her?" The doctor shrugged.

"We have to run some more tests to truly figure that out" He said.

"Well, where is she right now?" I asked, mad that this asshole couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. She was the only one I had ever really cared about…

"She fainted" The doctor said. "But she's going to be ok"

Damn whoever made her that way

* * *

dreaming

* * *

"_Get away from here. Go far away where she can't find you. It's too late for me. You can't save me"_

* * *

dream end

* * *

D woke up all sweaty. Her memories kept on changing every time she dreamed. It scared her. Had she just made up that guy that her mom was going out with? She didn't know. She looked around to see that she was in a hospital bed. She panicked. Had she collapsed…or fainted… or something? She couldn't remember.

Lately she didn't have a very good grasp on reality. She was getting a lot worse. As I was thinking that, I walked into the room the doctor told me D was staying in. I opened the door to see D sitting up in the hospital bed.

"You ok?" I asked her. She nodded, without looking up at me or saying anything. I sat down on the foot of her bed. Her eyes quickly moved over to where I was but moved back. She looked so sad. We just sat there until the doctor came into the room. And the whole time she just stared down at her hands… not saying a word.


	17. I remember

May I see some I.D.? (M.i.s.s. I.D.?)

I remember

Disclaimer: Beyblade belongs to some other person.

By the way: This is in D's point of view. The middle of it is in Kai's, not D's like the rest of it. Keep in mind that you can't always tell that what a person with a mental problem tells you is right. She believes everything she says. Till next time when I finally end M.i.s.s. I.D.?

* * *

"Is she ok?" I heard K ask a man in a white coat. "Did you find out if she had A.S.D. or not?" The doctor sighed and looked over at me sitting up in the hospital bed.

"Could I talk to you outside?" He asked. K looked over at me and back at the doctor.

"Whatever you have to say, you can say in front of Ivisi-chan" I said. The doctor sighed.

"Fine" He said. "We found out that she actually doesn't have Acute Stress Disorder. There's something more to this than we thought. We asked everyone who knew about her case what happened to her and we all got different stories. What did she tell you?"

"Well… but… she told me…" I don't know what happened after that, but my head hurt really badly.

* * *

dreaming

* * *

"_So did you have a good day at school?" The little girl's mom asked. The little girl nodded_ _watchfully. _

_"Yes." She said, almost like she was in a trance. She walked off to her room. They were alone. No one else was there…_

_After a while the door opened and her eyes shot open. Something was wrong. Someone had come into her room. _

"_Ivisi? You ok?" She was afraid. What if she did that again?_

_There was a sharp pain in her leg. When she looked up she saw the little girl. She shook with tears. What had happened to her child?_

_The little girl finally couldn't take it anymore and hit the woman on the back of the head. She pulled out a knife and tried to stab her. The mother was too quick. She knocked the knife out of the little one's hand. The woman dodged for the knife she dropped and once she got it she accidentally swung it at the little one's arm. There was already a deep, permanent, scar on her leg that went from her inner thigh to her knee on her right leg. She got her Beyblade and launched it at her mother's hand and got the knife from her. She swung around and stabbed her right in the heart._

_Aware of what she had done, the little girl rushed over to her mom with a knife through her heart. She just stared at her, and didn't shed a tear. Just then, there was the sound of the little one's father coming home. He opened the door of the bedroom and gasped._

"_What have you done!" He exclaimed, pushing her away from her mother's dieing body._

"_I-I didn't d-do this… did I?" The little girl asked, still not crying. _

" _Get away from here. Go far away where nobody can find you. It's too late for her. You can't save her." The voice came from nowhere… maybe the little one was telling herself that. She didn't want to believe that she killed her mother… She didn't want to believe it. Her father glared at her through his tears. _

"_I should have put you in a mental institute" He said. "You should be more thankful that your mother was around, child. She saved your ass."_

_The little girl shook her head. "No." She said. She ran out the door. Her father attempted to run after her but she was too fast. The little girl ran… and ran… but the tears never came._

* * *

dream end

* * *

"No." I said, rocking back and forth on the hospital bed. I covered my ears and blankly stared into space. "It's not true. It's not true. It's not true. It's not true."

Finally I started hearing noises.

"D? D? Come on. It's ok. It's all right" Someone pulled my hands off of my ears and pulled me into a hug. I shuddered. That smell… It smelled like Kai... but I hadn't seen him in years. He couldn't have been there with me. I groaned. My head was pounding and it hurt like hell.

"K-Kai?" I muttered.

"Yeah" The boy said. "That's it. It's going to be ok. You'll be fine"

The tears finally came. "Kai! I… I haven't seen you in 11 years" For some reason Kai froze up. He pulled me out of the hug. He muttered something I couldn't understand. Another man was in the room. His mouth moved but I could barely hear anything at all.

"Amnesia… remember… story…solve this" The man left and Kai pulled me into a hug again.

"Remember, D. It's alright. Remember." Tears ran down my face.

"Kai?" I asked. "I…" I stopped. "I remember"

"Remember?" K asked me. "Remember what?"

"I remember what happened to me" I said, straining my memory. I was on the verge of forgetting again. "I did it. I killed my mom. I don't know why… something's wrong with me. My dad said he was going to put me in a mental institute so I ran away. My dad…"

"Whoa" Kai said. "Slow down" He looked really concerned. "What happened?" So I explained everything to him.

* * *

It was the middle of the night when my cell phone went off. I was sleeping in the hospital bed with D. Luckily it hadn't woke her. I just hoped that no one else had heard. I wasn't supposed to be in there with her. I snuck in through the window. So what if it was the top floor?

"What?" I asked in a grumpy tone when I answered my cell phone.

"Kai? Where are you?" It was Tyson.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked.

"The whole team is worried about you and Ivisi. You guys never showed up to practice today"

"We had somewhere to be" I said.

"Like where? You're still not home. Where would you be at this hour"

"Getting sleep. Go to bed and stop worrying"

"Oh my god! You didn't have sex with her, did you?"

"Tyson! You are so sick! No we did not. Now go to bed" I hung up on him.

* * *

The second time that my sleep was interrupted, I heard frantic voices.

"No! You're not aloud in there" Then someone burst into the door of our room.

"Kai? Are you ok?" Tyson called. Max, Kenny, and Hilary were behind him.

"Tyson! What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked, getting out of the bed. Ivisi opened her eyes, but she just stared up at the ceiling.

"Kenny tracked your cell phone signal to the hospital and we panicked" Tyson said.

"You retard!"

"Oh my god!" Hilary exclaimed, running over to D. "Ivisi! Are you ok? Speak to me!" She looked over to me. "What happened to her?" She asked, with tears in her eyes.

"None of your business" I muttered. "You should all go home, she's fine" The doctor barged in the door.

"Visiting hours are over" He said, harshly. Then he spotted me. "You again?"

"Yeah" I said. "You wouldn't expect me to just leave D here, all alone"

"No one can be with her alone" The doctor said. "She might kill you" Hilary gasped.

"She wouldn't kill _me_" I said. "She recognized me. I was almost the only thing she remembered with her amnesia. Besides, I've been living alone with her for weeks and she hasn't showed any signs of being homicidal."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Tyson asked. "Ivisi's homicidal?" He took a step backward.

"Guys!" Hilary yelled.

"It doesn't matter" The doctor said. "None of that matters. She could go off at any time. You never know what she might do"

"GUYS!"

"What, Hilary!"

"Her pulse is getting slower!" I rushed over to D and felt her pulse. Hilary was right. It was a lot slower than a normal pulse.

"Damn" Tyson said. D's eyes were still open. She was just staring at the ceiling.

* * *

I heard noises. People were yelling and I felt like I was being moved somewhere. All I knew was that Kai was by my side the whole time.

* * *

daydreaming

* * *

_"I should have put you in a mental institute" He said. "You should be more thankful that your mother was around, child. She saved your ass."_

_The little girl shook her head. "No." She said. She ran out the door. Her father attempted to run after her but she was too fast. The little girl ran… and ran… but the tears never came._

* * *

daydream end

* * *

"D?" A female voice asked. "Can she hear me? I don't think she can hear me"

"Leave her alone. D's used to this. I'm positive she can make it through" I noticed my eyes were still open, but I could now see. I looked over at Kai.

"Kai?" I asked.

"Hey, D" He said. "Your pulse is back at its normal speed. How are you feeling?"

"I feel like hell" I said. "But I feel much better than I have been" Kai smiled.

"That's good" He said. "Let's hope you get even better" I nodded, but I yawned. I felt really tired.

"Is she ok? What happened?" I heard Kai ask.

"Relax" The doctor's voice said. "She's just asleep. She'll be…" Then I drifted off and didn't hear anything else.


	18. And the tears never came

May I see some I.D.?

And the tears never came…

Disclaimer: Beyblade belongs to some Japanese person. Not me. I own Ivisi; Nothin' else.

By the way: This is in D's POV again.

* * *

Sanity. It was something that I am sure I never fully had.

My dad hated me. He always had wanted to put me into a mental institute. The reason was, I tended to get violent every once and a while. But I was able to control my violent tendencies most of the time.

The first time thatmom found out about my problem, he saw me crying in my room with my favorite teddy bear in front of me. It had its head torn off and had been stabbed in the stomach with a knife. Not even папа believed that I had done it, then. But who could have? I was the only one in the room. But it _was_ my favorite teddy bear. I would have _never_ done that. Would I?

"Oh, well" He said. "Don't worry. Your birthday is in a few weeks. I'll get you a new teddy bear" And he left the room, taking the remains of the teddy bear and the knife with him. I had an odd feeling when he said that. I didn't want a new teddy bear. I wanted _that_ teddy bear. But… I _didn't_ want that teddy bear fixed. I just… didn't know what I wanted.

The next time something like that happened, it was my birthday. I just got some dolls for my birthday from my grandma. I never liked dolls, they were too girly, and I threw a fit (as most little kids do when they don't get something they want). That night, after everyone left and I was asleep, my mom went in my room to tuck me in. But she found the dolls hanging from the ceiling fan with their heads on the floor. The rest of them looked like they had been cut up with a knife, with marks all over them. Momnever spoke about that to anyone…

And my violent tendencies got worse and worse. Some of them I don't remember doing. It went from toys I hated to toys I loved. Then I started hurting classmates at school. Though no one really saw it but the ones who claimed to be hurt. Except one… one of them I almost killed for everyone to see. But before the news reached my home…

I killed my mom: the only one who stood up for me.

And the tears never came...

* * *

"She seems to be perfectly fine, now" A voice said.

"Are you sure?" A more familiar voice said. It sounded like Kai. "You haven't exactly been right this whole time" He said.

"We are sure" The other voice said, a bit of impatience in his voice. "Her pulse is normal, and she seems to be behaving normally" A sigh of relief came from Kai.

"Will she be able to return home anytime soon?" Kai asked.

"Actually" The other voice said. "She _needs_ to go home"

"What do you mean?" Kai asked.

"We found out that you being around mentally stabilizes her." The doctor said, not noticing that I had just opened my eyes and got out of the hospital bed.

"I feel guilty" I said. They both turned around to see me standing.

"What do you mean?" The doctor asked. Kai was silent.

"When I was little… I almost killed a boy in my school" I said. "I felt so guilty… I didn't mean to… We were best friends… but I did it anyway, for no reason… you" I said, turning toward Kai.

"What? I don't remember that" Kai said. "You wouldn't have done that, D. It's just a memory your mind made up, like before" I shook my head.

"It was such a long time ago that you wouldn't remember… but that's how we met… I almost killed you… But now… I love you… I could never kill you... I can control myself now…" Kai looked down at the ground… He didn't know what to believe…

"Ok" He said. "I believe you"

* * *

Finally… I'm back home with Kai… I just… have to get used to…

* * *

When I woke up, I swore loudly. I guess I had collapsed. What…?

I was back in the hospital again. How could that have happened?

"She woke up" said a voice I recognized. What was that damn Tyson doing here?

"Ivisi? Are you ok?" Kai asked, fearfully. And I realized it… Not for the first time…

"No" I said; quiet enough so he couldn't have heard me. I let out a little laugh, and tried to sit up.

"Lay down" Kai said, stubbornly.

"Quit treating me like a lady" I said, being more stubborn than him. He smiled at me.

"You're acting more like your normal self… that's good" I put on my mask and stared at the end of the bed.

"Kai… I…" I looked up at Tyson, who was staring at me with what I thought was a hint of pity in his eyes. I found myself asking Kai one thing I thought I'd never do… "I… Could I have a moment alone with Tyson?" Kai was surprised at this. He glared at Tyson. If I hadn't been looking at him with that much attention I would have not noticed the small nod he gave me before getting up to leave the room.

"Be careful" He said, before shutting the door.

"Tyson" I said. "Come here" Tyson looked surprised.

My breathing was getting heavy… I had to do this fast…

"I know I'm going to die soon" I said. "And I want Kai to be happy while I'm gone"

"S-so what did you want to talk t-to me for?" Tyson asked. I gave him a little half-smile.

"I won't be able to subsist much longer so listen well…" I said. I gathered up all my strength to stay alive a little longer. "I'll kill him eventually" I said, getting to the point. "I know I will. I can't bring myself to kill him… not again. I can't hurt him again…" She started crying uncontrollably. "Kai will find someone else… someone much better… He'll be happy in the end, I know it. He'll be in denial about it, I know him. The ever silent type…" She coughed, violently. "That boy… I'll never forget him… Most likely he'll try to shut out the whole world. Don't buy the crap he gives you… he just likes to pretend he has no emotions" She chuckled, half-heartedly. "But he…" She gasped. "Really does…" She coughed again. "But… most importantly… he needs… his friends to support him to go on…"

"No! You can't die…"

"I want this, Tyson, you bastard" I said. "I'll be happier… dead..." Then I felt like I couldn't breathe anymore…

"Ivisi? Ivi? Ivi? KAI!"

And I died…


	19. Epilouge

May I see some I.D.?

Epilogue

Disclaimer: Beyblade isn't mine. Whoever is, is lucky.

By the way: It's in Tyson's point of view. Weird, huh?

* * *

"Ivisi? Ivi? Ivi? KAI!" Kai almost burst down the door.

"No" Kai said, rushing to her side. It was the first time I ever saw Kai cry. "You… you can't die… D… Ivisi Deoxys Detari… I..." His words quickly turned to soft sobs.

"Kai…" I whispered, trying my best (which wasn't very good) to comfort Kai. Kai must have just realized that I was there, because he started to wipe his tears away. Before I could stop myself, I said "D's gone… she told me that she was going to die… and she did." Kai grabbed me by my collar.

"You knew she was going to die?" He asked, angrily. This was obviously not the best time to deal with Kai right about now.

"That's what she wanted you out of the room for… she knew that you'd stop her from dieing… She wanted to die, Kai." Kai let go of me.

"She… She really said that?" He asked, turning to look at the body that once was Ivi, and I could see the tears well up in his eyes, again.

"She told me that you should move on…" Kai shook his head and went back to Ivisi's side.

"She can't be dead… I finally got to see her again… No… D… I love you…"

* * *

I guess Ivi really did know Kai. He went into denial… just like she said. He tried to act as if it didn't bother him anymore…

It just hit me how much she really meant to both of us. I'd never forget her…

And I started to cry…


End file.
